Kung Fu Owen 3
Uranimated18's movie-spoof of "Kung Fu Panda 3" Cast *Po - Owen (Total Drama) *Kai - Baron (Quest for Camelot) *Li - Noah (Total Drama) *Tigeress - Raven (Teen Titans) *Monkey - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) *Viper - Judy Hopps (Zootopia) *Mantis - Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio) *Crane - Mordecai (Regular Show) *Master Shifu - Rafiki (The Lion King) *Mr. Ping - Ludwig Von Drake (Disney) *Li - Noah (Total Drama) *Mei Mei - Izzy (Total Drama) *Mater Bear - Baloo (The Jungle Book) *Master Chicken - Zazu (The Lion King) *Male Palace Goose - Robin Hood *Female Palace Goose - Marain Maid (Robin Hood) *Dumpling Record Pig - Porky Pig (Looney Tunes) *Farmer Goose - Boris (Balto) *Farmer Rabbit - Buster Bunny (Tiny Toon Adventures) *Dim - Hubie (The Pebble and the Penguin) *Sum - Rocko (The Pebble and the Penguin) *Big Fun - Horton (Horton Hears a Who!) *Hom Lee - Dipper Pines (Gravity Falls) *Ku Ku - Mable Pines (Gravity Falls) *Shuai Shuai - Peppa Pig *Meng Meng - Cody (The Rescuers Down Under) *Lei Lei - Penny (The Rescuers) *Bao - Tyler (Total Drama) *Grandma Panda - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Peony - Ferb (Phineas and Ferb) *Panda Village Kid - David (All Dogs Go to Heaven 2) *Mi - Jenny Foxworth (Oliver and Company) *Smart Panda Village - Sid (Ice Age) *Yoo - Phineas (Phineas and Ferb) *Cheering Rabbit - Huckleberry Hound *Ming - Robyn Starling (Tom and Jerry: The Movie) *Rabbit Village - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) Scenes Movie used *Kung Fu Panda 3 Clip used *Total Drama Island *Total Drama Action *Total Drama World Tour *Walt Disney's Wonderfull World of Color *Disney's Sing Along Songs *House of Mouse *The Lion King *The Lion King II: Simba's Pride *The Lion King 1/12 *The Lion Guard *Aladdin *The Return of Jafar *Teen Titans *Zootopia *Pinocchio *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin *A Winnie the Pooh Thanksgiving *The Tigger Movie *Piglet's Big Movie *Winnie the Pooh: Springtime for Roo *Pooh's Heffalump Movie *Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie *Winnie the Pooh *Regular Show *Rugular Show: The Movie *Avatar: The Last Airbender *Quest for Camelot *Horton Hears A Who! *Balto *Balto II: Wolf Quest *Balto III: Wings of Change *The Jungle Book *The Jungle Book 2 *TaleSpin *Tiny Toon Adventures *Animaniacs *The Pebble and the Penguin *Robin Hood *Gravity Falls *Peppa Pig *The Rescuers *The Rescuers Down Under *Phineas and Ferb *Ice Age *Oliver and Company *All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 *The Huckleberry Hound Show *Tom and Jerry: The Movie Gallery Owen.png|Owen as Po Ruber.jpg|Ruber as Kai Ludwig_Von_Drake.png|Ludwig Von Drake as Mr. Ping Raven Teen Titans.png|Raven as Tigress Tigger.jpeg|Tigger as Monkey Mordecai.png|Mordecai as Crane jiminyumbrella.gif|Jiminy Cricket as Mantis Judyclap.png|Judy Hopps as Viper Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-279.jpg|Rafiki as Shifu Iroh smiling.png|Iroh as Master Oogway Noah.png|Noah as Li Izzy.png|Izzy as Mei Aldo.jpg|Aldo as Master Croc Baloo_(TaleSpin).jpg|Baloo as Master Bear zazu-the-lion-king-2.27.jpg|Zazu as Master Chicken Robin hood disney.jpg|Robin Hood as Male Palace Goose Maid Marian.png|Maid Marian as Female Palace Goose Porky Pig.jpg|Porky Pig as Dumpling Record Pig Boris (Balto).jpg|Boris as Farmer Goose Buster bunny standard by cheril59-danijzl.png|Buster Bunny as Farmer Rabbit Hubie-0.jpg|Hubie as Dim Rocko the rockhopper by ohyeahcartoonsfan-d93dkt7.jpg|Rocko as Sum Horton.PNG|Horton as Big Fun Dipper-pines-gravity-falls-6.jpg|Dipper Pines as Hom Lee mabel-pines-gravity-falls-15.8.jpg|Mable Pines as Ku Ku Peppa_Pig.png|Peppa Pig as Shuai Shuai Cody-0.jpg|Cody as Meng Meng Penny_(The_Rescuers)_1.jpg|Penny as Lei Lei Tyler.png|Tyler as Bao Slappysquirrel.jpg|Slappy Squirrel as Grandma Panda Ferb-phineas-and-ferb-9.87.jpg|Ferb as Peony David.jpg|David as Panda Village Kid Jenny Foxworth.gif|Jenny Foxworth as Mi Phineas-phineas-and-ferb-2.98.jpg|Phineas as Yoo Sid.jpg|Sid the Sloth as Smart Village Panda Huckleberry Hound.png|Huckleberry Hound as Cheering Rabbit Robyn.png|Robyn Starling as Ming Bugs_Bunny.jpg|Bugs Bunny as Rabbit Village Category:Uranimated18 Category:Kung Fu Panda 3 Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs